Let's Have Another Go
by katiekat54
Summary: Lauren dumps Puck and Rachel gives him a speech on how he could do so much better. Maybe even consider her as a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

A Short story :) Kind of has some fluff, I guess. First ever ACTUAL Puckleberry, like full on! Well, kind of. Anyhoo, Enjoy :)

A/N I'm sorry if I offend any Lauren fans! I all honestly do not enjoy her all that much, but I kind of had to do it so It'll go with the story line. So again, I'm sorry!

Much love, xxx

…

Puck stared intently on the ground underneath him, his feet firmly planted on the top of his tires. He was sitting on the edge of his tattered truck's truck.

Lauren broke things off with him earlier in the morning, and he seemed to not mind. He was busy trying to finish last night's Chem homework and ignored everyone.

But at lunch when he noticed her sucking the face off some other guy, he remembered what she said.

"_Puckerman." Lauren said, leaning against a locker to his right. He grunted in repsonce, scribbling down answers to his homework._

"_I was thinking.." Lauren started, fake examining her nails,"that we should break things off. It's the best for both of us." _

_Puck just nodded, not listening to a word she said. He cursed to himself and wrote even faster. "Puck, are you even listening?" Lauren asked, her eyebrows raised. He looked at her and sent a smile._

"_Yeah, I agree." He replied. Lauren smiled and nodded. "Great, pleasure knowing you." She said and walked off. He looked at her in confusion. _Pleasure knowing you? What the fuck?

He mentally groaned to himself, why can't he listen for once?

He was falling for her. And she didn't exactly return those feelings. In fact, she practically used him like a welcome mat. She was more of a close friend at the most(With certain benefits).

That was probably the first time he's developed feelings from someone besides Quinn.

He probably didn't even mean that he loved her, he probably wouldn't had ever said it if it wasn't for the baby.

So here he was, numbly staring off into space on his truck in the school's parking lot. He didn't bother to drive home.(For whatever reason, he didn't exactly know.)

He could never find a girl, he practically dated all of the Glee clubber girls. He was more than likely going to be a 'Lima Loser' and stay in Lima, whoring his way for the rest of his life.

Because that's what he does best, and that's what all the girls acknowledge him for(Hell, ask Santana).

He was sucked out of his thoughts when he heard light footsteps and a familiar voice calling out his name. He immediately recognized it as Rachel's, because who would call him Noah other than his mom and his sister when she wanted to annoy him?

He slowly looked up to see Rachel fast walking towards him, pulling her pink trolly bag behind. He sighed, frustrated, and watched as she made her way towards him.

Don't get him wrong, they pushed their differences aside and were good friends, but sometimes he just chose to ignore her. Like now, but that would be impossible.

"Noah." She stated, stopping in front of him. "'Sup, Berry?" He said casually. "What are you doing here so late?" He knitted his eyebrows together over hazel eyes and stared at her. "Late?"

"It's 5, Noah." His eyebrows shot up. Did he really stay there that luck? "_Shit_." He mumbled under his breath, jumping off of the edge and running his hand down his face.

He just remembered how he was supposed to watch his sister Sarah today and drop her off at her friend Alice's house or some shit like that.

Then he looked at her in confusion. "Why the hell are you still here than?" She cleared her throat and smoothed the front of her skirt. "I was merely practicing my vocals for Glee tomorrow."

"You couldn't practice at home?" "Not quite, I favor practicing at school so I can get a taste of how I would sound." She said with a satisfied smile. He snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets. _What his mom won't know won't kill him. Maybe._

"What about you? Shouldn't you be with Lauren or something?" His face immediately fell and his jaw ticked at the sound of her name. Rachel noticed and put on a sincere look. "Oh.. so the rumors were true. I am so sorry, Noah."

"No big deal,"He waved it off. "I'll never get a decent girl anyway.." He mumbled under his breath. This time, Rachel snorted and started giggling, attempting to silence it by placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"What the hell is so funny?" He said in confusion. "Noah, by any means, Lauren is _nothing_ but decent. She walked over you most of the time and took advantage of you because of how.. _in love _ you were with her."

Noah glared at her. "I was _not_ allowing her to if that's what you're saying." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you were, but Lauren still did nonetheless. Because of how long you were pining after her, she thought it would be okay for you to use you as a welcome mat. Which is _not_ would a girlfriend should do."

Noah rose his eyebrows. He crossed his arms and leaned his side against his truck, still looking at her. "Oh yeah? What should a girlfriend so then?" Rachel let out a small smile.

"Well, she should care for you. Support you, make you feel _happy_." She added an emphasis to happy to indicate his past relationships. He just rolled his eyes.

"She shouldn't let you drag you down, she let you achieve your goals and allow you to follow your dreams. She should care for you enough to let you pursue them. Overall, you'll know a good girlfriend when you get one. You'll get that warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach when they're near, and smile uncontrollably when they're around no matter what.

She should make you laugh and smile... She shouldn't push you around, or judge you for how much money you have or your looks. Besides, looks are just an added bonus." He chuckled at her last sentence, allowing a genuine smile pass over his lips.

Seeing this, Rachel stopped and smiled at him."You'll get one Noah, you just have to be patient to get the right one." She tapped his bicep, leaving a warm lingering feeling behind.

"Should let you achieve your goals?" He questioned, resulting in Rachel nodding. "Then you shouldn't be with Finn." Rachel's eyes widened and she tensed up. "He just cares for me! He doesn't want to let me go." "Oh yeah? What about your little speech, huh?"

Rachel sighed and relaxed. "I just... I know I'm not genuinely in love. I just like feeling like he cares enough to want me to stay, even though I know that's not the case. I know he still loves Quinn, and Quinn still loves him."

Puck sighed. "I'm still gonna be in Lima, you won't be alone if you still decide to stick around with the giant." Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. "You _won't_ still be here. I know that you'll make a name for yourself one day, like me."

"What makes you so positive in that, Berry?" Rachel lightly punched his arm for the use of her last name. "Because, _Puckerman_, you have potential, you just don't show it. You're still stuck with your 'badass' reputation, even if you have become less of one, and you don't bother to show your talents.

You have excellent song writing ability, I know it, and impeccable guitar skills. Your voice will have girls swoon at your feet, and you'll find someone who'll respect that."

Puck smiled, she was the only one besides his mom that actually believed that. And even believed in him. "You said bad ass,Rachel, I'm proud." He smirked. She blushed and swatted his arm. "Anyways, all I'm saying is you don't need Quinn or Lauren. You can do so much better."

"So can you." Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and blushed more. "Well, if you're so positive in that, I'll just have to try." She smiled at him. He chuckled and thought of something. "Let's make a deal, if you can manage to break up with you're jolly Green Giant, I'll find a decent enough girlfriend. Deal?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Deal." Then Puck did something he didn't even _think _he'd do. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "And maybe, if we're still single, we'll give 'Puckleberry' another go." He leaned back and got into his truck, leaving a flustered and confused Rachel behind.

What made him think of that, no idea. But her little speech of how he can find someone better just gave him the desire to say that. How much she actually cared for him to be happy. And maybe, him and Rach wouldn't turn out so bad.

Besides, they're just both a couple of good looking Jews who'd make a kick-ass couple.

…

First time writing something PURE Puckleberry! AH, I'm nervous now haha 3 R&R!Much love xxx


	2. UPDATE

I feel terrible that I Haven't updating in months! It's just that season three of Glee was pretty ehhh to me. I really miss the second season and it all changed so much, in my opinion, I just stopped watching which made me stop writing. I feel terrible, really, and I might start a new fanfic. I don't know much about Glee anymore, I've only watched the first three episodes of Season Three, so I might delete them.

Unless you guys don't want me to delete the stories so you can reread it, then I won't. But my new fanfics most likely won't be Glee related, but I have may new ideas that might end up failing haha.

Here's where you come in! I have some ideas on where I want to start a new slate, but it's a lot so pick a number(s) and/or leave ideas! :)

I might start a new just random story(it's one completely made up, not a fanfic of a tv, book, movie etc.) It would go in the Misc. Books category, the non-popular one.

I MIGHT write a Glee story, but not Puckleberry(sigh, it ended with Finchel). It might be OC for Sam or maybe Finn. Most likely Sam.

Even though I don't really watch Victorous, I was bored and started writing one xD It's a Beck/OC one. (I'm really into OC's now, most of all fanfics I read now are all OC)

Okay, what I might write Fanfics on(ones with stars are the ones most likely I'll write on) Victorious*, Criminal Minds, Hunger Games(Cato/OC, since I can't find any good ones!), Glee(The Sam/OC one)*, a random fanfic I will think up*,Captain America(Loveee Marvel! Avengers was AMAZING. Developing a huge crush on Tom Hiddleson and Loki. It's eating me up inside)

So, that's all I can think of. Any requests for a fanfic and I'll think it over :) I hope you guys aren't upset, Glee just isn't the way it was for me before! :((

.com/

I finally decided to go back on Twitter::/MonstersGoRawrr

Remember to leave requests and vote on a number!xxx


End file.
